


Day 63 - Let's talk about sex, baby

by Anarion



Series: An almost gravitational pull    (former '365 days of 221Bs' series) [63]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-02
Updated: 2012-07-02
Packaged: 2017-11-09 01:21:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/449680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anarion/pseuds/Anarion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <b>John likes to masturbate.</b>
</p><p>As a writing exercise for me, Atlinmerrick and I came up with the ‘365 days of 221Bs’ challenge: I am going to write a 221B each day for a year (meaning 365 in total). Every 221B will be based on a prompt given by Atlin on the same day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 63 - Let's talk about sex, baby

John likes to masturbate. It is completely different from sex with a partner and sometimes he needs exactly that. The knowledge how it will go from the first slow stroke to the relieving finish without anticipation, prolonging and all the other things Sherlock can come up with.

Sherlock never masturbates. When he has um, an itch to scratch, he goes to John for help (what did you expect, the man asks John to get his phone out of the jacket he is wearing).

That’s not the only aspect in which they differ regarding sex.

John loves foreplay, taking his time to make his partner feel good, and would - if need be - forego his own release. Sherlock – as with everything else – is far more selfish but luckily for John, he loves to see him climax.

In the beginning there were a lot of experiments (of course there were, we are talking about Sherlock here after all): How long John could hold out before he really started pleading for release, how long Sherlock could go without an orgasm and how often they could come in one night. That was John’s favourite, especially after he discovered that Sherlock is capable of multiple orgasms.

So while as different here as in most things, they figured out what works best and met on a common base.

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt was 'sex'.


End file.
